


Fear the Flash

by Moirae_Maat



Series: Tips and Tricks [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Iwa, Naruto's Parents' Reputations Cause Problems, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirae_Maat/pseuds/Moirae_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hyper Naruto looks a lot like the Yellow Flash and Iwa’s had designs on Minato’s son since before he could walk, much less run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Flash

Kakashi didn’t know how it happened, but Naruto had somehow gotten his hands on sake, mochi, and chocolate. Sake on its own wasn’t anything to worry about – the Kyuubi could neutralize enough alcohol to knock out an entire ANBU cell – but something about the way that the two rice products interacted made Naruto the ninja equivalent of the energizer bunny and chocolate always made everything worse.

The Konoha ANBU had quickly learned that Naruto was uncatchable when he had caffeine – chocolate, coffee, or energy drink, it didn’t matter. Naruto moved too fast to be caught when he was hyped up on the stimulant and the village they were in didn’t have any ramen to use as bait. Actually, the lack of ramen was probably how Naruto ended up eating mochi in the first place, especially when it wasn’t anywhere near the new year. He’d swear that kid could find the strangest foods, no matter what village they were in at the time. Like that one time in Snow…

The Jounin shook off his thoughts and suppressed a sigh as he signaled for the other two members of his Genin squad to converge where he was standing. The three shinobi watched as Naruto zipped around the open clearing they had guided him towards in an attempt to stop him from causing damage to the village they were staying in. It was a lot safer to let the blond burn off his energy by running around like a chicken with its head cut off than it was to try and confine him, even if they were a little closer to the border with Iwa than Kakashi preferred. They’d stopped at the village to get some more supplies before returning to border duty, but the simple stop-over had turned into a fiasco when they discovered a hyper Naruto.

Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha and began to read while Sasuke and Sakura looked askance at both their sensei and their teammate. The older male reading his perverted book was nothing new, but Naruto’s actions were over the top, even for their exuberant teammate. The jinchuriki was zipping around the clearing using his hyper-active speed, leaving a blazing trail of purple behind him. Blue and red chakra surrounded the boy as he moved from one place to another, eventually leading to Naruto using the shushin to transport from one place to another instantaneously. This scattered afterimages of blonds throughout the clearing that was already infused with the purple chakra and managed to confuse the other two Genin.

Sasuke took Naruto’s actions as a challenge and immediately released his own chakra to try and keep up with the blond. The Uchiha tried to pump out as much chakra as Naruto was carelessly leaving around the clearing but collapsed in exhaustion before his blue chakra formed more than a slightly visible haze around his form. Sakura immediately began fussing over her crush and Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes at Sasuke’s hubris. The boy should know by now that his teammate had huge chakra stores, something that was evident to most of the shinobi population by the way that the kid cavalierly threw around Kage Bunshin. That jutsu took quite a bit of power to use and Naruto created hundreds at a time without even appearing mildly winded. It was clear that the kid had chakra to spare, even if he had no control.

Kakashi’d just sit here and read his Icha Icha until Naruto finally burned enough chakra to act normal again. It might take a couple of hours, but Sakura would take care of the exhausted Sasuke and enemies would have to be suicidal to take on a shinobi putting out as much visible chakra as Naruto was. They were safe from attack, although some Iwa nin might come investigate…

.~.~.~.

In fact, a group of Iwa shinobi had been patrolling their side of the Konoha-Iwa border when they felt wildly flaring chakra and immediately moved in the direction of the source. There was no way they could leave something that chaotically powerful uninvestigated – it might pose a danger to their village or it might be a powerful weapon that could help them. Hopefully it was the later.

The four shinobi stopped when they felt several other chakra signatures, although one of them increased and then basically disappeared quite quickly. Knowing that there were shinobi near the charged chakra source, the Iwa nin slowed down and cloaked their chakra in order to get a closer look.

The two males and two females peaked into the clearing saw a ninja that was obviously a Jounin casually reading an orange book, a pink-haired kunoichi fluttering over a dark-haired Genin and a blond kid bouncing around the clearing like a pinball with visible purple chakra trailing along behind him.

They observed the other group of four for a few minutes before retreating to a safer distance and mulling over what they’d seen.

“Is it just me or does that blond kid look a lot like the Yellow Flash?” one of the Iwa genin cautiously questioned his Jounin-sensei. He’d been comparing new and old Bingo Books while recovering from his training and the glimpse he’d gotten of the hyper boy’s face had been shockingly similar to the face of Konoha’s Yondaime Hokage from Iwa’s old Bingo Books.

“Yeah, he does,” she slowly replied, considering just how similar the hyper blond was to the man she had seen decimate battlefields in the Konoha-Iwa War. The boy bouncing around the clearing was almost a carbon copy of the Yellow Flash, from his bright unruly hair to his insane speed, and there was a standing rule in Iwa that any offspring of Minato Namikaze were to be either kidnapped or avoided. She’d love to come back with a Namikaze, but from the huge amount of chakra in the clearing and the whisker marks on the blond’s face, it was highly likely he was a Jinchuriki and there was no way she was going to try and kidnap a demon vessel, especially not one that was casually putting out that much chakra.

The Jounin summoned a small hawk and attached a message about the blond to the bird before sending it to her Kage. Iwa had put out a flee on sight order out for Konoha’s Yellow Flash in the war and it looked like they’d be issuing one for his son too. No one was going to want to tangle with a Jinchuriki that was Namikaze’s son; it’d be suicide to even try. She was betting that Iwa approached Konoha for a peace treaty rather than go up against Minato’s progeny.

.~.~.~.

Three days later a group of Iwa shinobi approached Konoha’s gate, making sure to keep their hands flat and visible as they came in sight of the gate guards.

“We’re here to talk to your Hokage about a peace treaty,” one of the Iwa nins said calmly as ANBU appeared around the foreign shinobi.

“We’ll escort you there,” the shinobi with the rabbit mask said as the ANBU cell confiscated the Iwa shinobis’ visible weapons. There wasn’t anything they could do about their ability to do jutsu – at least not without a significant chunk of time and the help of a competent Seal Master – so the squad would just have to settle for removing all of the more obvious weapons before leading the visitors to the Hokage Tower.

“This way,” the rabbit ANBU said as he direct the visiting ninja towards the center of the village, making sure to guide the Iwa shinobi between the houses and not on the roofs. They didn’t want the visitors getting a free look at Konoha’s layout from the roofs and sadly it was easier to keep track of foreign nin when they were among civilians.

When the Iwa shinobi and their ANBU escort reached the Hokage Tower, one of the accompanying ANBU slipped off to talk to Tsunade before the Rock nin reached her. The foreign shinobi were guided along the traditional path to reach the Hokage, all the way up the Tower to the large doors blocking entrance to the Godaime’s office. Shizune guided the large group into the Hokage’s room and firmly shut the door behind them.

“Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama,” the lead Iwa nin stated with a shallow bow. “The reason why we are here is quite simple: Iwa desires a peace treaty with Konoha.”

“Is that so?” the busty blond replied, wondering what had brought about Rock’s change in opinion. It wasn’t as if Leaf was currently at war with Iwa, but the two nations had never been particularly close, so the offer of a peace treaty – and the way they had addressed her – was quite surprising.

“Yes. We have no wish to go against Namikaze-sama again,” another Rock shinobi said with a depreciating grin. “Once was enough.”

“Namikaze-sama?” Tsunade echoed in shock. Minato had been the last Namikaze and Naruto bore his mother’s name. “You wouldn’t happen to mean a hyper blond in bright orange, would you?”

“Of course. Namikaze-sama is almost a carbon copy of his father and every Iwa shinobi knows what the Yellow Flash looked like,” the head of the Rock ninja assured the fifth Hokage.

That was true; Naruto was almost a mirror image of his father and she couldn’t understand why the village of Konoha couldn’t see it. The unruly bright blond hair, the brilliant blue eyes, the open way they smiled, the shape of their face, and their obsessive love for the village. She’d sort of figured that Naruto would be the reason for the start of a war before he’d be the reason for a peace treaty, but he wasn’t called Konoha’s Most Surprising Ninja for nothing…

“And the terms of the treaty?” Tsunade managed to press out.

“As Namikaze-sama is the reason for the treaty, a lot of the terms understandably involve him, the most noticeable of which is the marriage of Namikaze-sama to several kunoichi from prominent Iwa shinobi clans. Of course, any interested Konoha kunoichi from clan families are also welcome to marry Namikaze-sama; we aren’t trying to deny his heritage here in Leaf,” the Iwa representative explained carefully. That was actually the one of two main reasons for the treaty, as Iwa was desperate to get their hands on Namikaze blood. The other reason was pretty obvious: Rock didn’t want to go to war against the newer version of Konoha’s Yellow Flash and get destroyed again. That definitely wasn’t on their agenda. Not that losing a war was on anyone’s to do list, but losing one to the same village because of the same bloodline twice in a row would be humiliating in the extreme.

“Why don’t you sit down and we can work out the rough details,” the Godaime invited the lead ninja with a wave of her hand. “Working out the fine details can wait, as Naruto won’t be back for another week. That way we can deal with everything at once and it’ll give you enough time to bring your girls here before he gets back.”

.~.~.~.

Tsunade looked over at the girls congregated in her office and their four chaperones before sighing exasperatedly. She didn’t really want to know how many people had sent their daughters as wives or mistresses for Naruto. She knew the number of wives he was supposed to have, but that so many girls had came to offer themselves as mistresses to her gaki was a little shocking. He was expected to decide whether or not he wanted them and she didn’t really think he would reject any of them…

The girls were whispering amongst themselves, establishing their pecking order and the position they would hold in Namikaze-sama’s household.

“Just so you know, Hyuuga Hinata’s been in love with him for years,” Shizune cautiously told the group of Iwa shinobi. It was obvious to everyone except Naruto that Hinata had been in love with him since their time at the Academy and the Godaime’s apprentice didn’t want the poor girl being forced to watch as her crush got married to multiple other women, but not her. They could pressure Hiashi into agreeing to the marriage for the treaty, and because it was for a treaty, he couldn’t really seal Hinata’s bloodline because she wouldn’t have as much power in the marriage if she was a Hyuuga branch member. Hyuuga pride would not allow for a main family member to be anything less than the highest-ranking wife in any polygamous relationship if such a circumstance occurred.

“So she’s First Wife. It’s not that big of a deal, we didn’t think any of us would be First Wife anyway. Traditionally the position would go to the person Namikaze-sama was in love with, but if it goes to the person who’s in love with him and that he’s grown up with instead, then it’s not all that different,” a pretty green-eyed girl said calmly.

They really weren’t all that surprised by what the medic said; there was bound to be someone that Namikaze-sama was interested in or that was interested in Namikaze-sama, and they all knew from the start that they wouldn’t be first in his heart. Heck, it was likely that they wouldn’t even show up on his radar, despite the fact that they were all beautiful girls. They knew that before they traveled to Konoha to volunteer as a lesser wife or mistress and had accepted the fact that they wouldn’t find love in order to help their clans with an alliance to a Namikaze and the addition of Namikaze blood to their lines. They hoped he would at least like them, that he would fulfill his duties to them, but they didn’t fool themselves into expecting love from Namikaze-sama.

There was a knock on the door and Team 7 entered the Hokage’s office. The girls suddenly began to whisper, their voices exceedingly obvious to the ninja in the room.

“Looks just like his father –”

“– better than his teammate –”

“– no way to mistake _that_ face –”

“– he’s actually pretty cute –”

“– wonder what his type is?”

Sasuke seemed to subtly preen at the comments, obviously thinking the multitude of girls were talking about him, while Sakura glared at the pretty girls for trying to get in _her_ Sasuke’s good books with compliments. Naruto looked around at the girls, cataloging them as non-threats before transferring his attention to Tsunade.

“Baa-chan! Did Sasuke-teme get a new fanclub?” the blond jinchuriki’s voice rang out.

The same girl that was talking to Shizune earlier stepped forward and replied to Naruto’s question.

“No, Namikaze-sama, we’re here for you.”

“We’re your fanclub!” one of the girls in the middle of the crowd piped up before bursting into giggles.

Sakura fainted at the comment, unable to believe that so many girls would be interested in the dead last, while Sasuke began to glare at Naruto and stepped forward to refute the girl’s statement.

“I’m sure you mean Uchiha-sama –” the dark-haired boy began when he was interrupted by the spokes girl for the future harem.

“We’re not interested in anyone that isn’t Namikaze-sama, especially not some jutsu thief with duck hair,” the girl said with a sneer. Iwa didn’t care about the Uchiha, there were ways to defeat them – hard to do, but possible – but they had never found a way to defeat Konoha’s Yellow Flash. Therefore they decided to breed his bloodline into their village if they had the opportunity and the blond had presented a wonderful possibility for Iwagakure.

At a subtle hand motion from the girl, several of the mistress candidates formed a line to her right, taking care to make their best features obvious, before the girl began to speak.

“So, who would you like to be your mistress?”


End file.
